Future Kids
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Three teenage hedgehogs that are from the future are now stuck in the past. Who are these future hedgehogs?
1. Chapter 1

**Gamesmine and Shadula: Future Kids**

Gamer and Jasmine were having a race in the Mystic Ruins. Gamer was using his super-speed, while Jasmine flies fast.

All of a sudden, a purple vortex appeared out of nowhere. Gamer and Jasmine screeched to a halt.

"Huh?"

"WWWWHHHOOOAAAA!" Two young hedgehogs came out of the vortex. The vortex disappears.

"Are you all right sis?" the light blue male hedgehog; who almost looks like Gamer, and has same clothing style, but different color.

"Yeah, I almost threw up. But I'm okay" the black and blue female hedgehog said; she looked almost like Jasmine but differently.

"You guys okay? And uh, who are you?" Gamer said curiously.

"Dad, is that you? You look younger" the boy said.

"Did he call you dad? Wait a minute, are you two from the future or something?" Jasmine asked.

"Looks like we traveled back in time. Thanks to that greeny, he threw us in the time travel portal. How are we going to get back in our time?" the girl said, as she folded her arms.

"Greeny? What do you mean?" Gamer said.

All of a sudden; another vortex appeared again, a black and blue-violet female hedgehog came out of the vortex.

"WHOA!" she slammed on the ground. The vortex disappears.

"Raven! Are you okay?" the boy ran into her, helping her up.

"Luke, is that you?" Raven said.

"Yeah, it's me. We're in the past. And now we're stuck here" Luke said.

"Guys? Please tell us what's going on?" Jasmine said.

"Mom. Dad. Leia and I are your children" Luke said.

"Our children?" Gamer and Jasmine were in shock.

"And I'm Shadow and Nebula's daughter. Since you want to know what's going on here, is that perverted green hedgehog Scourge has thrown us into your time. And right now, Scourge is going to do something terrible to my mom and to…the future Jasmine" Raven said.

"This sounds horrible. We got to do something" Jasmine said.

"You're right, Jasmine. And I know one person who can travel time, Silver. Come on, Jasmine" Gamer said as he held her hand.

"Gamer, wait-" the disappeared.

_**With Gamer and Jasmine**_

Gamer and Jasmine appeared at Silver's place.

"Gamer, you forgot—" Jasmine then saw a light blue flash appeared in the room. It was the future kids.

"Um, never mind" Jasmine said.

"Wow, you can teleport like us?" Gamer was amazed.

"Yup. But Raven can teleport only with a chaos emerald" Leia said.

"Hmph!" Raven huffs just like her father Shadow.

"Gamer? Jasmine? What are you—" Silver then noticed three hedgehogs.

"Silver, these three hedgehogs are from the future. And they need help getting back home. But we also need to help their parents" Gamer said.

All of a sudden; another flash appeared in the room. It was Shadow and Nebula.

"Shadow, you teleport us the wrong location" Nebula said.

"Sorry, my bad" Shadow mumbles.

"Mom? Dad?" Raven staring at Shadow and Nebula.

"Huh?" Shadow asks in confusion.

"Shadow, Nebula, this is your daughter, Raven. She's from the future" Gamer explains.

"And these two are Luke and Leia. They're our children, also from the future" Jasmine adds, pointing to them.

"The future? Then how'd you three get back here?" Nebula asked.

"Future Scourge threw the three of us into a time vortex. Now he's going to do something terrible to future Nebula and future Jasmine" Raven explained.

"Ugh. Even in the future, he's still trying to get me back" Nebula sighed.

"That's not the point. The point is, we need to get them back to their time so they can stop future Scourge from doing 'you-know-what' to my future mom and future Nebula" Luke said.

"Silver, you know what to do" Jasmine said.

"All right. Hold on everybody" Silver replied as he grabbed them and brought them to the future.

* * *

_**With future Scourge**_

Future Scourge had Future Jasmine and Future Nebula tied to two beds.

"Looks like I'll get a two for one deal" future Scourge laughed evily. "Now that you're children are out of the way."

"Not so fast Scourge" a voice said out of no where. They all turned their heads to where the voice was coming from.

"No way!" future Scourge shouted in surprise. Standing there, were 8 hedgehogs. He knew 3 of them, but thought he recognized the other 5.

"Mom we're here to rescue you" Raven said to future Nebula.

"Same with you" Luke and Leia said at the same time to future Jasmine.

"Hold on. Why does it seem like I know 5 of you?" future Scourge asked stupidly.

"You made a mistake sending them to the past. They ended up in our time" Gamer said.

"And now, you are going to pay" Nebula added with much anger. She turned to Raven and said, "Raven, go untie future me" Raven nodded.

"You two. Go untie future me as well" Jasmine said to Luke and Leia.

The 3 future kids ran to the beds.

"Now you get to face us" Shadow said.

"I'll win" future Scourge replied nervously. The 5 of them started attacking.

**_(I'll skip the fight)_**

Future Scourge fell to the floor unconcious. Gamer and Jasmine hugged each other, same with Nebula and Shadow, and then they all high-fived Silver.

"Thanks for saving us" future Nebula said to regular Nebula.

"Hey, I wouldn't let Scourge do that to me in my time. Why should I let him do that to me in the future?" Nebula replied.

"All right. But there's still one thing that bothers me" Gamer said.

"What is that?" regular Jasmine asked.

"When you came to our time last" he said, turning to Raven. "How come Luke ran to you first?" he asked.

"Oh that's simple" Luke replied. "We love each other. Isn't that right, Raven?"

"Yup. We're dating" Raven blushed as she replied.

"So, let me get this straight. My future son, has a crush on Shadow and Nebula's future daughter. Why does that not seem surprising?" Gamer asked.

"Probably because of the way we act towards each other" Nebula replied.

"Maybe" Gamer smirked.

"We really need to get you guys back home" Silver said.

"You're right" Shadow said.

"Bye everyone. For now" Gamer said to future Jasmine, future Nebula, Luke, Leia, and Raven.

"See you in the future" future Jasmine replied. They all laughed at this joke.

Silver brought Gamer, Jasmine, Shadow, and Nebula back to their time.

"Well, that was fun" Gamer remarked.

"Yup. But I'm glad we won't have to deal with that yet." Jasmine replied.

They laughed again.

The end.

* * *

**I don't own anything.**

**Gamer, Jasmine, Luke, and Leia belongs to _Gamer the Hedgehog._**

**Nebula and Raven belongs to me. **

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gamer and Jasmine's Son and Daughter**_

**Name:** Luke the Hedgehog

**Age:** 14

**Gender:** Male

**Fur/Hair Color:** Light blue _(like his father)._

**Skin Color:** Tan.

**Eye Color:** Blue green.

**Outfit:** A Star Wars shirt with a blue background, Blue jeans, black sneakers, blue gloves.

**Abilities:** Good with building machines, hand-to-hand combat, improvisation, and artistic.

**Powers:** Teleportation, energy bombs, super-speed, and telekinesis.

**Likes:** Star Wars, Watching TV, beating up bad guys, building things, hacking into other people's machines, drawing, math, and Weird Al Yankovic.

**Dislikes:** Bad guys, Justin Bieber, Twilight, Call of Duty, Pokemon, and when people make fun of his drawings.

**Crush:** Raven the Hedgehog _(Shadow and Nebula's daughter)_

**Favorite Food:** Pizza.

**Sibling:** Leia _(Younger Sister)._

XXXXX

**Name:** Leia the Hedgehog.

**Age:** 12

**Gender:** Female

**Fur/Hair Color:** Black with blue stripes

**Skin Color:** Peach

**Eye Color:** Blue green

**Outfit:** A black shirt with a blue lightsaber, black jeans, blue and dark blue sneakers, blue gloves.

**Abilities:** Good with building machines, hand-to-hand combat, hacking into machines, good with numbers.

**Powers:** Teleportation, energy bombs, telekinesis, and flight.

**Likes:** Star Wars, Watching TV, beating up bad guys, building things, hacking into other people's machines, being alone at times, being with friends at times, and Weird Al Yankovic.

**Dislikes:** Bad guys, Justin Bieber, Twilight, Call of Duty, Pokemon, and perverts.

**Favorite Food:** Chicken nuggets.

**Sibling:** Luke _(Older Brother)_

* * *

_**Shadow and Nebula's Daughter**_

**Name:** Raven Maria Hedgehog

**Age:** 16 _(immortal like her father)_

**Gender:** Female

**Fur/Hair Color:** Black, with blue-violet streaks; white furry chest

**Eye Color:** Red

**Abilities:** Tang Soo Do, martial arts, shoe roller-skating, hand-to-hand combat, chaos moves.

**Powers:** Chaos Control, Chaos Spears, Healing, Flying, Super Strength, Red Energy Blasts.

**Likes:** Racing with Sonic, helping people, taking care of her parents, saving the day, dirt-bike race.

**Dislikes:** bad guys, girly girl things, perverts, hates being called 'Freak' or 'Creepy'.

**Favorite Food:** Chicken Fingers

**Crush:** Luke the Hedgehog _(Gamer and Jasmine's son)_


End file.
